Wrapped In A Reveal
by ShadedRose82
Summary: Oh no! Cat Noir gets shot, no one but Ladybug knows about it. So what happens when Adrien goes to school and they find out he's been hurt? And what happens when Marinette sees that it's in the exact same place as Cat Noir was injured? AU, Reveal fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Marinette's POV**

"Marinette wake up! You're going to be late!" Tikki said

Oh no! I'm late again! This is so lame. If it wasn't for that stupid cat last night I would've gotten more sleep, I grumbled to myself as I thought back to what happened on patrol last night.

 _ ***Flashback to the night before***_

 _ **No one's POV**_

Ladybug and Chat Noir are patrolling the streets of Paris, late at night. Today's patrol is especially long,despite it being Sunday, because of the frequent akuma attacks during the previous precaution was mandatory, Ladybug/Marinette thought to herself, as Cat Noir is filling the silence with puns and flirtatious lines. Her train of thought is suddenly derailed by the ringing of Notre Dame's large bells, signalling the that the eleventh hour has struck, and panic swept through her usually calm demeanor. She hadn't realized how long she had been "prowling the streets" as Cat humorously put it. She turned to Cat,and was unimpressed to see he was once again staring at her as if she were the most beautiful angel in all of christendom. It was about the thirtieth time this night. Cat Noir, to nobody's surprise, was once again thinking not of his duty but only of his bug-a-boo, and how the moonlight reflected off of her raven colored pigtails, and how she faintly smiled that million dollar smile whenever she glimpsed a landmark of their fair city.

This cat is going to be the death of me, Ladybug thought to herself, as the chill of the empty night air sweeps through her.

"Milady," Cat chimed "You look absolutely _Purr-_ fect this evening, and may I say-"

"You may not, in fact" Ladybug interrupted coolly "Whatever you're about to say, I'm sure you've said before, Kitty." Ladybug, with a small ounce of pride, walks slowly away from a momentarily dumbstruck, and lovestruck Cat, before motioning for him to follow her. She didn't need to look back again, as it was as likely as the sun would rise in the next few hours that Cat was right on her heels, like a lost kitten following someone home. When he put his arm around her shoulder.

Suddenly, Cat's ears perked up, and he stiffened immediately, all humor draining from his face. Ladybug quickly caught on, as her partner is almost never this serious unless something was afoot. He silently nods to her and she follows as Cat jumps from rooftop to rooftop traveling for a mile to get to the gas station that Cat Noir knows he heard something bad happening at. They silently jump into action, with Cat Noir surveying the station's insides with Ladybug following suit, albeit at a far slower rate. Akuma's don't use fire arms, Ladybug thought to herself, It must be a regular robbery. She looks over to Cat and is impressed to see that he is in a completely professional state; all business, no jokes. Honestly, she was scared of Cat when he got like this-It was terrifying to see him change into such a badass... She jumped at her own thoughts, and shook them away. C'mon girl! She thought feverishly, There are more important things to think about! Focus! Together, the superhero duo moves silently into the main entrance, not disturbing the fragile silence that penetrated the store. Relieved to see that nobody has been shot, Ladybug sighed, and has to be tackled silently to the side by Cat so as not to be noticed by the three armed assailants who looked over at the noise. Not surprisingly, Cat was on top of her, and was subsequently knocked off for wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. At least he still has some sense of himself, she thought to herself, as she prepared herself for an intense battle. The suits that they wore could prevent major damage to their bodies, but that was for magical attacks used by akuma enemies, not bullets fired at hundreds of kilometers per hour. The suits would be as helpful as wet paper when stopping bullets. They would need to be careful. Cat stepped up first, and signaled Ladybug to circle around him, as he straightened up to confront the villains. Marinette heard him address them calmly, and watched him walk slowly towards them with his hands in the air. "I only want to talk, okay?" Cat claimed "This doesn't have to end badly you guys." Ladybug rolled, ducked, and navigated the tiny hallways of consumer goods, to gain a better vantage point to disarm the gun toting maniacs. Ladybug used her yoyo as a cell phone and called the police to come to their location before anything could get out of hand even though Cat Noir was handling it at the moment. There was mumbling and before they know it gunshots are going off and Ladybug hears Cat Noir grimace and yelp. Ladybug jumps into action and wraps her yo-yo string securely around the thieves and disarms them. "I didn't want to have to do that" Ladybug said to them. She looks over to see Cats left shoulder is bleeding. He was grazed by a bullet. "Are you okay kitty? She asked him, her voice dripping with concern for her partner. "Yeah, I'm fine. I should probably go to the hospital and get it checked though." Just than did they hear the whooping of the police sirens and realized that the police were here. It had only taken them 10 minutes to get there.

The police officers thanked Ladybug and Cat Noir for their service even though it wasn't related to an akuma. Cat Noir was about to jump and head to a hospital to get his wound patched up, but ladybug grabbed his tail to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ladybug asked him.

"Hospital, m'lady. My shoulder is killing me." He responded to her.

"If you do that they might find out your secret identity. Follow me, i'll take care of it for you."

It was midnight by the time they got to a safe place. AKA her own home. Hoping Cat Noir doesn't say anything about her being at a civilian's home, she still thinks she should think of an excuse in case he asks about it. They jump through her balcony window and land on her bed. Cat Noir looks around confusedly _why are we at Marinettes house?_ He thought. "Stay here for a moment, i'm going to go get some supplies." Ladybug tells him. She gets off her bed and goes to her chaise where there is a pair of black jeans, and a black domino mask and gives them to her partner.

"I'm going to go get the first aid-kit, detransform and put those clothes and mask on so I can get a better look at your wound." She told him. It was about time for him to voice his thoughts before they do anything.

"Why are we at Marinette Dupain-Chengs house?"

"Oh, um her and I are friends. If I ever need anything like help getting injuries fixed or to recharge my Kwami on a short notice I come here. She has things for both of us for the same purpose. That's how she has those clothes. She's downstairs keeping her parents busy while we do this so we have to be quiet." She turns and leaves and once she fully leaves the room he quickly de-transforms and changes into the clothes, as fast as he can with his still slightly bleeding shoulder, that had been given to him. He hisses in pain as he moves his right shoulder. Just as he finished his struggle with putting the mask on Ladybug came back in the room with the kit. Realizing his civilian clothes are out in the open before ladybug can, he kicks them under the chaise.

"Alright, I have to clean up the blood around the wound so i'm going to need you to move your hand and to stay still in case I touch it. You will want to sit down before I do this." Ladybug instructs him. He sits on the chaise where his clothes once were. She takes a damp cloth and gently scrubs his arm and around the injury. He hisses once again due to pain.

"You're okay kitty, i'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just going to help fix your shoulder." Ladybug says softly to him. He's grateful that he has someone like her to help him unlike the cold and dreary place he calls his own home where he gets no help at all from anyone. Minutes pass before the blood is mostly cleaned up to the point where ladybug can get to work. The wound wasn't as bad as they originally thought, although with all the blood that was caked on him it's appearance did seem worse.

"There's a bullet fragment in your shoulder, and the cut isn't that bad, it's just deep." As she said this she pulled the piece out of his shoulder and immediately gave him a gauze to hold there to keep it from bleeding to much more. "I'm going to put stitches in the wound to keep it closed until it heals. I have the stitching thread but i need to sterilize the needle." She leaves once more and once she does Cat Noir, or Adrien for his civilian name, hears a voice.

"How're you holding up kid?" His Kwami, Plagg, asked him. Cat Noir (Adrien) knows that Plagg doesn't normally show concern because he's 'tough' like that.

"It hurts" He replied wincing as he slightly moved his shoulder. Before Plagg could question him further ladybug came back with the sterilized needle. Once she notices who Cat Noir is talking to she asks him if it's his Kwami. Saying yes she asks him if he's hungry and that her kwami has told her that he likes cheese. Camembert to be exact. She tells him that she will get him some after she stitches his chosen.

"This will hurt, and I need you to sit very still. If you lay against the back of the chaise" She says gently to him. He complies and lays against the back of the chaise. She tells him to move the gauze and gets right work. It takes a few minutes for her to put the stitches in. Being a designer in her civilian form gives her a steady hand, but because she's stitching a person she goes extra slow as to hurt him as least as possible while putting a needle through his skin. Once she's done she wraps it with a simple shoulder wrap and wraps it around his arm so it stays in place and he doesn't move it very much. It was 1:00 a.m by the time she finished, and could tell that they were both extremely exhausted after that night's events.

Ladybug reaches her arm out to help Cat Noir up, using his good arm. Ladybug's civilians clumsiness comes into play because she trips over something or nothing. She falls over and, trying to catch him so he doesn't fall on his bad arm, Cat Noir falls on top of her. The predicament of him falling on her has left the superhero duo shocked and stunned because: He kissed her.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't short either. As soon as he realized what was happening he scrambled to get off of her, eyes wide and shocked. Both of their faces were flushed red, but the other couldn't tell because of their masks. There was an awkward atmosphere because of the impromptu kiss.

" I-I am so sorry m'lady! I um didn't mean for that to happen at all!"

"It's not your fault kitty, I dragged you down with me when I tripped. We should probably leave and get home, assuming you have school tomorrow you should go to bed. And please be careful with your shoulder, I couldn't bear to see you get hurt again or worse." She whispered the last bit hoping he wouldn't hear her. He smiled at her, and gave her a hug. When they pulled back from the hug Ladybug immediately rolled her eyes.

"So you really do care about me M'lady! Purr-haps you might even have feelings for me?" He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk on his lips.

"Hm! Only in your dreams kitty. We better get going now." They said their goodbyes to each other and left. Ladybug went the opposite way Cat Noir did to make it look like she was going home… even though she was already home.

"Spots off Tikki. I'm so sorry that I was transformed for so long. That darn alley-cat doesn't know how to not get hurt." Ladybug, now Marinette said to her Kwami.

"That's alright Marinette, and Cat Noir didn't MEAN to get hurt, those thieves shot him!" Tikki said in her cute voice.

"You're right Tikki. Its after 1 a.m. I should get to bed. Goodnight Tikki"

"Goodnight Marinette"

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

I rush around getting ready to school so i'm not overly late. I grab my bag and go sprinting down the stairs.

"Don't forget your breakfast!" My mom stops me when i get downstairs and gives me two chocolate filled croissants.

"Thank you! Bye Maman, Bye Papa!" I barely heard my papa say bye to me because I went sprinting out the door to school. Even though it was only a five minutes away, I ran the whole way there. The exercise I get as ladybug helps keep me fit. I get to the school yard fifteen minutes before the bell is supposed to ring. I see Alya talking to Nino, and walk over to her.

"Hi Alya! I have an extra croissant, do you want it?" I asked her. Before I knew it it is snagged from my hand by none other than Nino.

"Hey! I wanted that!" Alya says angrily to him. "Anyway, I was just telling Nino what I saw and you will not believe what happened last night! I saw Ladybug and Cat Noir stop some thieves from this gas station right outside my house! Can you believe that?! I didn't see all of it because my mom told me to go back to bed. You look so tired, did you stay up all night again? Girl you need to go to sleep sooner than that!" Alya is always on my case about sleeping.

"I would have been late if I didn't run here. Do you know if Adrien is here yet? The bell will ring soon." Nino and Alya simultaneously say no until they hear a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, Nathalie was telling me my schedule for the day."

"Hey Bro! That sucks bro, and here i was gonna ask if you wanted to chill after school. Before the group of friends knew what was coming, Nino, Alya and Marinette see a flash of long blonde hair coming towards them. " _Chloe"_ The 3 thought. Before anyone could tell Adrien to move to escape Chloe's hug, she came from behind Adrien and made the mistake of squeezing him too tightly because Adrien lightly screamed in pain.

"Chloe get off him! Don't you see that he's in pain?!" Marinette said while Alya shoved her off Adrien.

"Ew! Don't touch me! Adrikins! Are you okay? Do I need to call Daddy to get him to take you to the hospital?

"You okay Bro? What happened?" They were all concerned for their friend when he turned ghost white. Adrien then took his white over shirt off and was left in his black striped T-shirt. At the neck of his shirt, Marinette could see where there is a shoulder wrap and freezes. Because that is the exact same wrap as she put on Cat Noir last night.

* * *

 _ **What's up readers?! I was writing this for the fun of it with a close friend of mine, and we decided we wanted to share it with all of you! We hope you like it! We are currently working on chapter 2, we can't tell you when it will be uploaded but stay tuned! We are completely winging this so tell us what you want to see happen in a review!**_

 _ **Reviews, Follows and Favorites would be much appreciated, and we welcome all criticism!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrien's POV**

Nino asked me what happened to make me scream in pain, _Oh you know, like everyone else I was shot last night because I was trying to stop 3 drunk men from trying to rob a gas station with my partner Ladybug, did I mention i'm Cat Noir?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't tell them that so I stopped for a brief moment to think of a good excuse. They were all waiting patiently for me to answer so i put on my 'model smile' and told them.

"I had an accident in fencing yesterday. It's no big deal, I'll be fine." They shook their heads once again asking if I was okay. What I didn't notice was that Marinette gave me a slightly suspicious look.

After all the ruckus about my arm cleared up, all my classmates and I made our way to the classroom. Everyone takes their respective seats with ease whereas I trip, stumble, and with all the grace of a blind drunk, manage to make my way to my seat.

Why am I awake, existence is pain, I moaned to myself.

"Well, maybe the model life isn't for you bro" Nino states, reveling in the fact that he can mock me.

Not being amused at all by my friends' antics, I went to say something snarky but I slip on the arm I was resting on and smack my head down on the table. That's definitely going to leave a mark that father isn't going to be happy about. I roll my eyes in my head when Nino and Alya start laughing, and I only growl in response to their laughing, knowing that I could never forgive myself if their feelings got hurt because of me.

Why did I have to get shot? I lost precious sleep and possibly the partnership of m'ladybug, if this wound doesn't heal properly. Not to mention I won't get any nap time with my busy schedule. I might need to skip patrol tonight and tomorrow. God forbid any akuma attacks.

Class ends, and I see Marinette approach my wound, and she questions me the next ten minutes in such a way that I can't help but stay awake and alert. She reminds me of ladybug in some ways, I thought to myself, with her overwhelming maternal attitude and persistence,although they barely look alike. And ladybug is FAR cuter...

"Adrien!" Marinette snapped.

I jolted, not realizing I was dangerously close to reopening the wound she was looking at.

"What?!" I yelled, "Christ Mari, Calm down!"

"I will not! You got injured..." Marinette pouted "I couldn't imagine what I'd do if you got even more hurt...I MEAN, not like I would be overly sad for any reason, BUT I'D TOTALLY BE SAD AND STUFF, JUST NOT FOR ANY SPECIAL REASON HAHAHA"

I smiled, and nodded along to her speech. I could tell from the start she had a crush on me but I couldn't bear to break her fragile heart by telling her I only had affection for my bugaboo, so I stayed quiet and pretended I didn't notice.

I tried my best to calm Marinette down but she was in her own world again, desperately trying not to make it aware she has feelings for me, and failing miserably. We all sit down for another boring day of school and I barely make it through. In my incredible stupor, I noticed Marinette had settled down, and was dozing off as much as much as I was.

After school, Natalie called me and informed me that she had canceled all of my appointments, as my father had decided I was best to forego my contract with Vogue, stating they didn't have the sense he was looking for. I seriously debated whether or not I should go home and sleep, or take this opportunity to hang out with my friends. In an attempt to take out two problems with one solution, I suggested we hang out at the park, where I could hopefully subtly nap.

As we're walking to the park, we stop at Marinettes' parents bakery to get a late lunch.

"Do you guys want to have a picnic?" Marinette asked.

"Alright! Food! Thanks Mari!" Nino exclaimed. My chest tightened at the sight of Nino hugging and spinning Marinette around while she was laughing.

"Nino! Put me down!" She giggled.

I frantically walked over to where Marinette and Nino were laughing and giggling to put a stop to it. I don't know why, but I felt as if I had to put a stop to it.

"I thought we were going to get food?" I asked. Nino put her down and looked at me.

"You don't gotta be so impatient bro." He said to me. I realized that I was losing my patience, so i thought i should probably calm down.

"I'm um just hungry is all." I mumbled to them.

"Alright, let-tuce go get food than!" Mari said. I looked at her and started laughing while Nino and Alya shook their heads.

"Girl, please never do that again. It was SO bad!" Alya tsk'd Marinette. Marinette's face was as red as the color of a ladybug. I was trying to contain my laughter, but it was hard.

"I'm sorry, that friend I told you about is starting to rub off on me." Marinette said with embarassment

"Alya don't arti-choke up!" At this I started laughing so hard I was almost kneeling on the ground. We were getting weird looks from passing strangers. Marinette starts to giggle again and I smile brightly at her as Alya and Nino shake their heads once again and walk into the bakery. Marinette helps me up off the ground as I recover from my laughter. We then walk inside and I realize just how exhausted I am.

"Hi Mama! Can we get some lunch to go on a picnic?" Marinette asked her mom.

"Of course dear, here you are."

"That was quick, but thank you!"

"Oh Alya, told me already, so I got it prepared." Her mom gives Marinette the picnic basket and gives her a hug. After Mari thanks her mom one more time we turn right and make our way to a more secluded part of the park where we can enjoy the silence and nature. Alya and Marinette were setting up the blanket on the ground, and once they were done we all sat down and started eating.

"Mmmm this is delicious Mari! Tell your parents that I love their cooking!" Nino and Alya nodded in agreement.

I went to go sit near a tree that was still close to the group so I could rest a little bit before we all had to leave. I try to listen to the conversation and occasionally join in but sleep starts to take over me. The last thing I heard from the group was Alya saying "When are you gonna tell this person you like them?" before I dozed off completely.

What woke me up not even a few minutes later was a loud explosion and someone yelling.

" **AKUMA!"**

* * *

 ** _Sup_**

 ** _Co-author of Wrapped In A Reveal here, alias The Grave Wolf. My friend, the one who actually owns the account, is The Scarlet Angel (even though the account name and this name is different, she is the same person). Angel and I are ecstatic to see that our fic is taking off like this, and we promise to try and upload a new chapter every week, if not sooner._**

 ** _We also wanted you guys to come up with powers for our alias names if you wouldn't mind. Our weapons are gauntlets for me, and a ceremonial staff for her._**

 ** _Reviews, Follows and Favorites would be much appreciated, and we welcome all criticism!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well look who isn't dead! My co-author and I have 1) completely forgotten about this and 2) we both have been super busy. I know it's been awhile since this has been updated, but we WILL BE UPDATING IT AGAIN SOON! We are half way through the next chapter. We still want you to pick our super powers! If you read the last note than you should know that I am the Scarlet Angel and he is the Grave Wolf. You can leave comments or PM me your suggestions, and whoever we choose will get to tell us what they want to see in this story! We write for you guys, so we hope you tell us!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is half a filler and half action. Chapter 4 will have the Akuma battle! Here is chapter 3 of Wrapped in a Reveal, hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Marinette's POV**

 _Now?!_ I thought to myself, Figured something would attack now rather than last night. I was at least prepared for a fight last night.

Before I could even struggle to get up, Alya was pushing me onto my unstable legs, excited to get to the life-threatening danger. I wasn't sure how to get away from her to transform until Adrien excused himself to go to the restroom, ignoring the poke to the ribs from Nino about falling asleep on the toilet. I excused myself as well and jogged off after Adrien.

"Adrien, are you feeling alright?" I inquired "You're looking paler than normal."

He only responded with a brief nod and ran off. I noticed him fidgeting with his ring...wait, when did he get a ring? It's completely transparent, completely unnoticeable...why would he even wear it-

"Marinette!" a tiny tinkling voice chimed "There's no time for daydreaming about your not-boyfriend!"

Blushing, I duck into the nearby porta-potty, to find myself face-to-face with an equally flustered...CAT NOIR?

 **Cat Noir's POV**

I must be dreaming, any moment i'll wake up in my bed, or in the car riding home from a photo shoot…

My eyes open up again and Marinette is still pressed against me in the cramped porta-john. My thoughts were racing faster than my heart, What do I do, can she tell who I am, if she puts together the pieces, i'm in trouble!

"Kitty…?" My heart stops, and my eyes follow the sound to Marinette's shocked face.

"Um...citizen of Paris, how are you doing this fine spring day?" I try to mask my voice with as much bravado as I could muster, but I must've faltered because she only looked at me curiously.

"Chat, what do you think you're doing in a porta-potty at a time like this?!" She reprimanded me furiously. For a second, with her calling me kitty, and now this, I could've sworn that she was ladybug herself, but I set that aside as just her being curious, if not livid with the suspiciousness of myself being in this porta-potty

"Would you believe me if I said I had to go to the little kitties' room,?" I giggled sheepishly "Even superheroes need to take a quick break"

I noticed the brief look of disgust sweep over her face as she attempted to regain her composure. She turned around suddenly, trying to exit the ports-potty, while also holding her...ears? Probably to hide the blush of being in such close proximity of a superhero, I thought with a touch of an ego, my ladybug might have some competition after all.

Marinette exits and I watch her run into the next stall over. I pause a second, and I almost fool myself into thinking that she was shouting something; while deliberating if I should ask her if she needs assistance when a gunshot rang out from the direction of…

Crud, I groan to myself, that's where the gas station is… Ididn't think I would need to deal with any akumas today; I hope Ladybug gets here soon, or else I might not get away with just a shoulder wound.

 **Ladybug's POV**

"I can't believe that mangy cat was just fooling around in a TOILET!" I yell at Tikki, making no attempt to contain the unbearable rage brooding forth from my small frame.

"I understand Marinette, but you need to transform and get out there! We can put a leash on him later, right now we have an akuma attack to deal with." Tikki reasoned

"Ugh...Tikki, spot's on!" I shout, hoping Cat has already left.

I slam the door open, and propel myself onto the nearest building, only to be greeted by the smell of gunpowder on the wind. I don't need Cat's nose to tell where it's coming from, with the way the wind is blowing, it's coming from the North-East. I can even see Cat's lithe body almost bouncing from roof to roof, albeit with less elasticity on account of the shoulder wound…

"Maybe I won't put a collar on him...at least until that heals up. Maybe he was trying to fix it up in that toilet, it's pretty secluded…" I mused.

Catching up to him was a breeze, and with a nod of the head between us, he silently led us to the site of the attack. The first thing I noticed was the large number of unconscious citizens surrounding the station, thankfully none of them seemed to be bleeding, but the station itself was badly damaged; both of the refueling ports were blown up, and the door was apparently ripped off its hinges by small projectiles, none of which could be found. Before entering the building, Cat and I carried the bodies out about a street over from where they were and called the paramedics. Finally, we entered the site and I saw the akuma that looked like one of the men we arrested last night.

The name Pistol was embroidered on the back of a torn leather jacket, and true to this name, he was toting two large handhelds in either hand, which he was waving frequently. Aside from the equally torn jeans he wore, and the unusually straight blonde hair that shimmered even in the dim fluorescent lights, there seemed to be no difference from the scared teenager from the previous night. He was still shaking, although it looked to be as many parts excitement as it was fear.

Suddenly, he twists towards the back room and shouts at the top of his lungs "Ammo! Magazine! Hurry up and clear the place out, guard duty is boring and I wanna see the LOOOOOOOT!"

The other two robbers/akumas came out, with their respective name being plastered on their own matching jackets, although Ammo has spiky red hair now, and Magazine has… an afro. Before I can smack myself, the one called Ammo comes out with a safe cradled in his arms, and looks to be struggling to carry it to the counter. It doesn't help that he is weighed down by two shotguns strapped to his back.

"Wanna help me out then, you lazy-"

"Shut up," Magazine interrupts "We need to get out of here before those lame-o heroes show up again, we made too much noise-PISTOL!" Magazine says shooting Pistol a glare.

I watch as they attempt to break open the safe, and use this time to go over the plan of attack with my partner. Before I can even say a word Cat is already jumping into the fight.

 **Reviews, Follows and Favorites would be much appreciated and we welcome all criticism!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It is that time again! This is the Grave Wolf speaking, and no, we aren't dead. We came up with the idea to make this chapter kind of a horrifying look into the psyche of Adrien Agreste, since Marinette is the one who gets to shine a lot. The fifth chapter is already in the works, and we hope you really like this one as well! Imma go back to my coffin...-** ** _Ooooo_** ** _spooky_** **ghost noises-...**

 **Let Chapter 4 commence!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Cat! No!" Ladybug whisper shouted. When Cat Noir jumped from their hiding spot to in front of the akumas.

"It will be a cat-astrophe for you if you continue trying to open that safe." He said to the akumas while smirking. Ammo pointed his gun at Cat Noir and shot. Jumping and flipping out of the way, barely making it out before the bullets could get to him. While Cat Noir was being shot at Ladybug used her yo-yo to zipline up to a beam that was on the ceiling. Her eyes were wide and shocked by the akumas they were dealing with. Not knowing if the bullets from these guns would hurt them or not, or if the wounds would go away with the miraculous cure, they still had to be careful.

Pistol seemed to be the group leader, ordering Ammo and Magazine to attack while he still tried to unlock the safe. The flexible feline had danced out of the way and into the safety of his Lady's presence.

"Don't worry, my purr-incess, I'll bring the hammer down on these guys" He proudly smirked, as if he was going to dodge the hail storm with his eyes closed. Ladybug could only be described as incredulous. She didn't have time to formulate a plan, or to even tell him to wait before Cat was beyond her, eager to show off once again.

Leaping into action, Cat goes for the nearby Ammo, as he is distracted by Magazines constant bickering. Cat swings at Ammo, solid hit, and Ammo falls over momentarily while Magazine and Cat duke it out for a bit, exchanging glancing blows(Speed over power in this case). Cat gets distracted and Ladybug stops a bullet from clipping his ear with her yo-yo.

As She ties Mag up with the string and throws him across the room, Cat roundhouses Ammo for an almost clean finisher. Pistol, having realized that maybe the safe isn't so important, goes to help his cohorts.

Ladybug's confidence wavers; she's never faced this amount of Akuma at once, except with Puppeteer, but this time, she couldn't trick these opponents into defeat. Her only chance was to eliminate one as soon as possible, to even the odds.

With no way to communicate this to Cat, both over the noise of the bullets and the ensuing frenzy to dodge them, her only choice is to bear down on Ammo, the most battered so far of the three…

Her weapon string wraps around Ammo's left ankle, and before he can yelp, he is carried off by Ladybugs immense strength. Before she can subdue him properly, Mag manages to cut the string, freeing his companion in an optimum position to strike!  
Ammo backflips, aims at Ladybugs unprotected back, and pulls the trigger-

*click*

"AMMO, DID YOU REALLY FORGET TO RELOAD?!" yells Mag, his anger seething from every orifice, yet unable to help further as Cat keeps him on the ropes. Pistol dives for Ladybug, and a desperate struggle to buy time is hard won when Ammo successfully retreats, now providing suppressing fire for both his allies.

"CATACLYSM" Cat cries, leaping for his enemies guns, hoping that his power will wipe at least one of them out.

Mag proves too nimble and calculating to grab, and Pistol is too close for Ladybug to risk throwing Cataclysm around… Leaving Ammo to be his target. Cat stalks him around the floor, and ultimately fails to grab the gun, instead hitting the safe!

Ladybug and Pistol are trading blow for blow, her with her yo yo, him with the butt of his gun. She starts to gain footing, she starts pushing him back;

Deafening gunfire roars continuously, and both heroes are noticeably scraped and bruised, miraculously unharmed as of yet. Their eyes meet, and their minds clear in a unifying thought: Take one out ASAP. They desperately lunge for Pistol, and he goes down hard, skull cracking against the linoleum...and lets off a single shot towards Ladybug. In shock, she can't move, sure that she had been injured, but the horror in her heart only deepens when she realizes it wasn't her who took the shot, but the hero in front of her, grasping his upper chest. Ammo and Magazine have already escaped with the cash from the safe, leaving behind their unconscious accomplice.  
Ladybug doesn't have time to scream when Cat rushes from the building, and makes his way to god knows where.

Ladybug can only stand there in shock for several moments,and when she snaps out of it, she ties up Pistol, to interrogate later, and used the rest of her power to muster up the Lucky Charm; to find her partner and….

…. It was a radio?

 **Cat Noir's/No One's POV**

 _I couldn't let her get hurt. I don't care how badly hurt I am already, she is my love and I would never let her feel this way._ Cat thought

Cat, lost in his concern for Ladybug, can only barely muster the strength to wander aimlessly throughout the streets, vainly trying to pursue the remaining two enemies.

 _The whole world must be against me,_ he thought, _The streets just won't let me walk without slipping, and I can barely see anything… Where am I? What's with this smoke coming from my chest…_

The bullet, having come from an akuma, evaporates into dark energy, returning to it's master, little to his knowledge. Cat falls out of breath, and barely catches himself on a banister. Looking up, he sees Natalie, ushering him into his father's meeting room.

"Just a second Natalie" Adrien called, brushing off his clothes to seem more presentable. He enters, and sees his father's chair turned around. _The way he always has it when he is disappointed in me_ , Adrien thought. Approaching the mahogany table, crossing at least fifty feet separating him and the chair, he prepares himself to speak, when the chair turns.

"M-m-m-mom...?" Adrien stutters, faltering and clutching the walls. There, sat in the deep set leather chair, was none other than Adrien's mother

"Mom, where's dad, what's going on?" Adrien cries, turning this way and that, and when he turns again, she is laying on the hospital bed, though looking as lively as ever.

"Mother, when are you going to get to come home...?"

"I don't know Adrien, but your mother needs us to be strong for her right now, so that we can all go home together some day" Adrien's father whispers, and they both look on as the doctors and nurses wheel her into the operation room.

"No, no, no, I have to help!" Adrien shouts, stumbling along on his little legs, chasing after her, swinging the set of double doors open to find himself in the hallway at school, late for class again!

Running along, he can't help but wonder what this sense of urgency inside him is for...?

"Class has never been this important, and often times the teacher forgives my tardiness for some reason or another" he muses, and enters the classroom. Immediately, something feels off, and he scans the room to find that everyone is glassy eyed, and staring straight ahead.

"Nino, man, what's going on...? Nobody is acting like themselves, and Chloe hasn't even thrown herself at me yet."

Nino says nothing in response, and only stares ahead. Adrien looks to the front of the room and sees that the teacher isn't even there, and the room is deadly silent.

"Everyone? Hello? Nathaniel, why aren't you drawing? Chloe, why aren't you acting yourself? What is happening?!" Adrien shouts, backing away to the door, away from the shells that only resemble his friends.

Suddenly, they all turn towards him and begin shouting.

"Faker!"

"Rich Nancy boy!"

"Why would Ladybug ever love you?"

"What kind of hero are you?"

"Why don't you just give it up?"

"It's all your fault she's dead!"

"You couldn't save her!"

"No one has ever loved you!"

"Give it up, you can't save anyone!"

The torment and ridicule is hurled at Adrien, and he can only look on in horror as they all close in, getting louder and lower pitched. Adrien sees the sign of Hawkmoth on all of them, they've been akumatized, all of them!

Barely opening the door, he shuts them out long enough to close it behind him, and falls to the floor. Sobbing wildly, head held in hands, he can do nothing but listen on as the puppets throw more insults and derogatory remarks through the door, making no effort to open it. Footsteps echo on the linoleum, and he looks up to just barely see Marinette pass by, terrified and belting off down the corridor. He gets onto unsteady feet, and tries to go after her, stumbling and slipping on his own tears.

He finally manages to turn the corner and realizes that it's too late. He was too late to save her.

Ladybug lays dead at his feet.

* * *

Adrien falls to his knees, the torrential winds whipping at his hair, the staff dropped, forgotten. His tears are lost to him, and he can feel nothing, as the hurricane of emotions floods his senses. He can only stare at the fallen hero, his heroic companion, his lost love. She seemed so peaceful, lying there in the rubble of some broken building. Her yo-yo snapped, the lucky charm broken, and her body lifeless.

"Why can't I move? They were right, How could I have let this happen? Ladybug, would you have blamed me for this...?"

Adrien hesitates, momentarily stopping himself as he reaches for her mask.

"Should I...?" Adrien mused, " I couldn't do that, she would want her identity safe, even after… No, her secret would be safe with me. I'm the only one who can know, and I'm the only one who will ever know."

Adrien reaches slowly for her mask, studying her face for any single sign that she might still be alive, a blush, a breathe, anything.

Nothing.

He pulls lightly at the left edge, closing his eyes until he takes the mask fully off. Opening his eyes, expecting some shocking revelation to overtake him once again. There lay Marinette, in Ladybugs suit, her ponytails and all. Adrien just stares. And stares. And stares.

"Is this truly her identity...?" Adrien softly mutters, pushing a strand of hair off of her face. "How did I miss this… The raven hair, the distinctive ponytails, her gorgeous bluebell eyes… She was never around when Ladybug was, always missing classes like me, oh god, my Ladybug was in front of me the whole time…?"

Adrien kneeled for a long time crying as he watched the world melt away with the rain drops, shattering the illusions of his mind.

After roaming the streets and making barely a sound, there he sat, in front of Marinettes bakery, getting the attention of her parents when they come rushing outside, with petrified looks on their faces while frantically asking him questions.

"I can't hear you, could you speak a little louder?" Adrien whispered, before finally giving in to his wounds and passing out in the waiting arms of Marinettes father.

"Sabine call 911. This boy needs help!" Mr. Dupain-Cheng said to his wife. Looking at the passed out boy in his arms. "You'll be okay Adrien."

* * *

 **Reviews, Follows and Favorites would be much appreciated and we welcome all constructive criticism!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! I understand that it has been awhile, my computer completely crashed on me, and I have had no WiFi and I have been moving around plus being a sophomore in college is not at all fun! Anyway, this is just a filler chapter but I hope you like it! My partner doesn't have WiFi or a computer either but we got it done! Chapter 6 is almost done, I am just going to wait to post it!**

 **Let us know your thoughts and we hope you like it!**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

With Pistol unconscious and wrapped in Ladybug's yoyo she tries to figure out what to do with her radio lucky charm and how to find her wounded partner.

 _He could be anywhere at this point! But I can't leave this akuma. I can't even figure out where the akuma could be hiding on him. Think Marinette, think! Where could Pistols akuma be hiding?_ Ladybug thinks to herself. With thoughts jumbled, and anxiety rising for not knowing where her partner is, she can hear Tikki talking in the back of her mind.

 _Marinette you have to calm down and get your thoughts straight you only have a few minutes left!_

 _Alright, alright_ she thinks back to her Kwamii. Ladybug breathed in and breathed out. Still freaked with nerves and with 3 minutes left on her changing back clock, it hit her. _It's in his weapon!_

Still on the floor of the gas station where everything had gone down, she grabs his weapon and throws it to the ground. She catches the black and purple butterfly before it can escape and purifies it. Pistol turns back into the man he once was. The man still being unconscious, she drops him back off at the police station from his wrong doings the night before and with 2 minutes left goes to an alleyway outside of her home with her lucky charm radio still in hand.

She turns the radio on and she freezes. .

"Central to EMS unit 17, we just received a call from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery requesting an ambulance for one Adrien Agreste, over."

"Copy central, we're enroute."

"The boy has a severe wound to his shoulder, and upper chest has clear bruising. The family said that he lost consciousness and breathing is ragged, over."

"EMS to Central approaching destination. Get hospital ready."

"Copy that."

Her beloved Adrien is unconscious at her house. Right next to where she just landed. She calls her partners baton only to receive his voicemail.

"Cat Noir I know you're hurt, tell me when you get home safely." She says into her yoyo. Not knowing who she should be concerned for more her partner or her crush.

 **Marinette's POV:**

"Tikki, spot's off."

The Akuma attack started at lunch time. The end of the school day is long gone now with it being mid afternoon. How could Adrien have been hurt? He was just at the park earlier! I walk into my house, and see my mom looking over Adrien on the couch.

"Marinette! Thank goodness you are alright! Your friend Adrien has been unconscious. The ambulance will be here soon to take him to the hospital."

"Let me ride with him maman. I'm his friend, and I can call Nino and Alya and his father to meet us at the hospital."

The ambulance arrives and the paramedics put Adrien on the gurney while Marinette waits to jump in the back with him.

"Charlie get the oxygen mask on him. Dan check his vitals. I'm wrapping his shoulder. Can you tell me what happened?" The paramedic was talking to the other EMTs with him and asked us.

"I have no idea, I just got home…" I said trailing off, my voice barely above a whisper.

"We heard a noise outside the door and when we looked he was on the ground barely conscious so we brought him inside, and laid him on the couch. That was when we called you." My father said.

"Okay who is riding with Monsieur Agreste? We have to leave now." The guy said.

"I am. He's my friend." I told them. We quickly got Adrien and left. His shoulder is bleeding, he's got bruises on his body. Was he caught in the akuma attack? That is the only explanation, but I didn't see him anywhere!

I put my head in my hands. I'm worried about Adrien. I'm worried about Cat Noir. I'm worried about the other 2 Akumas that are around. Why they only went for the money and not our miraculous? Is Hawkmoth getting greedy? What if he's just trying to kill us for our miraculous now? What if Cat Noir is too injured to fight? What if Adrien dies? What if I can't defeat the last 2 Akuma's by myself? I can't do my miraculous cure without the other Akumas! I'm going to need help! I can't do this alone.

"Marinette I can't read minds but I know what you're thinking. You can do this! But if you are worried go see Master Fu, he may be able to help!" Tikki whispered to me from my bag. I smiled a little. I will go see Master Fu, only after I know Adrien is okay!

I took all of Adrien's belongings so I could have better access to calling his father. When the call went straight to voicemail I sent a group text consisting of Alya, Nino, Mr. Agreste and Nathalie from Adrien's phone.

 **TO: Alya, Nino, Father, Nathalie**

 _This is Marinette on Adrien's phone, We are in an ambulance on our way to the hospital. Please meet there and I will tell you everything. Thank You._

 **Message Sent**

We soon got to the hospital. And I had to wait in the waiting room as they took Adrien away so he can be looked at more properly. A younger looking nurse wearing a pair dark pink scrubs bottom, with a light pink scrubs top with cat faces all over it, showed me to the waiting room. Admittedly it reminded me of Cat Noir and how Adrien is not the only one who was hurt. When I got to the waiting room, I saw Nino and Alya talking to my parents. There was no sign of Mr. Agreste. When I got closer to them, I could hear what they were saying.

"I know he was hurting at lunch but how did he get this badly hurt?" Alya asked.

"I don't know dear, we just found him outside our door, brought him inside and called for an ambulance." My mother said.

"Marinette how is he?" Nino asked worriedly for his best friend.

"I honestly have no clue. They told me to wait out here while they looked him over.." I told them.

* * *

It is now almost 10:00 p.m.. We have been waiting here for an hour and a half now and there is still no sign of Mr. Agreste. No one has told us anything about Adrien's condition either. Nino and Alya fell asleep on one another, my parents had gone home after much persuasion, even when I told them I would call if i hear anything, because they have to open the bakery. With everything that happened, I realized that I had not eaten since this morning's breakfast. I decided to run to a vending machine quick to grab at least a bag of chips to suppress my hunger a little longer.

"HI, I came in with Adrien Agreste about an hour and a half ago, is there any news yet" I asked the receptionist. She shook her head no and I sighed. I look behind me at Alya and Nino before making my way to the vending machine. I grab my bag of salt and vinegar lays chips and my bottle of water and make my way back down the hall to the waiting room when I hear an angry voice yelling.

" _ **WHY AM I NOW FINDING OUT MY SON IS HERE?! I WILL HAVE YOU FIRED!"**_

* * *

 **Reviews, Follows and Favorites would be much appreciated and we welcome all construtive criticism!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So basically this chapter was a topic of much deliberation between me and my partner here, but we hope you like the result of our compromises. There would have been more Mari in there but… it seemed prudent to give Gabriel a moment in the spotlight, not as the villain but as a father trying to do right by his son, but failing miserably cuz he's an attempted child murderer. Anyway that's how that went, look forward to Chapter 7! Not sure when it'll be out honestly but we will try to meet expectations.**

 **Signing off!**

* * *

 **Marinette's POV:**

I ran to the waiting room seeing Alya and Nino woken up and glaring at the man who is yelling at the cowering receptionist.

"Mr. Agreste?" I asked in a small voice. He turned around with a hardened look, his eyes losing a bit of their edge when he sees it's me. Alya and Nino rush up behind me with bewildered looks on their faces. Alya squeezes my hand and gave me a slight nudge of confidence. "I am Marinette, I called you from Adrien's phone; I also texted you from his phone when you didn't answer, saying he was here. I rode with him here from my family's bakery."

Mr. Agreste goes silent, seemingly contemplating his next words carefully. "...you and your parents have my thanks, for aiding my son. Do you know how he came to be injured?"

"I don't actually know myself sir. I arrived just before the ambulance did, my parents were the ones who found him. His shoulder was bleeding and I heard he has bruising on parts of his abdomen."

Just as I finished, the nurse I saw earlier comes to the waiting room, and makes eye contact with me before she approached me.

"Excuse me, but I remember seeing you earlier, you came in with Adrien Agreste?" She inquires towards me then turns towards Mr. Agreste "Are you Adrien's father?"

Mr. Agreste's cold voice rings out against the linoleum floor and tiled walls, sending us all into a shock "I am indeed his father; I am also, the one who should have been notified as soon as this occurred! I demand to see him at once, awake or asleep!"

The nurse, frozen in place, motions towards the door she only moments ago came through. Mr. Agreste adjusts his tie, and motions towards the door unexpectedly with raised brows, and the nurse ushers him along quietly.

I pipe up, and take a step forward "Mr. Agreste! May we come al-"

Mr Agreste stops suddenly, and barks out "No!...yes...you may see him when I am done."

I could swear I heard a hint of dejected sorrow in his voice...but they sped through the door and now there's nothing I can do but wait.

Nino and Alya have fully woken up and are discussing the events that just occurred and I curl up in a chair for the time being.

Alya tries comforting me "It'll be okay girl, he'll be done soon anyway, what can he say to an unconscious person?"

I nod, but close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

 **Gabriel Agreste's POV:**

The nurse brings me to my sons room and walks to the foot of his bed. Standing in the doorway, I look inside and see him connected to several machines, sleeping peacefully. There is an I.V in his right arm, and an oxygen mask over his face. From what I see, she is holding a clipboard. She motions for me to walk inside.

I hesitate, but

"Mr. Agreste, there are… A number of issues we must discuss." she spoke fluidly, an air of professionalism at last surfacing. "The extent of your son's injuries are grievous but not mortal. As far as we can tell, his most recent shoulder wound-"

 _Recent?_ I pondered _How could I have missed this...When could this have occurred?_

The nurse continues, unaware of Gabriel's torrential inner turmoil.

"He sustained numerous cuts and bruises, several broken ribs, no internal trauma but there is a gunshot wound to his upper right shoulder. Surprisingly, the worst of it all is that there is a separate wound on his abdomen, located near his abdominal; it's not quite as fresh and was clearly treated by an amateur, as if he stitched it up himself."

She pauses to take a deep breath, but I can't seem to draw breath at all. It's all I can do to not buckle to my knees.

"We have him on pain medication for the time being. I can't imagine how he might have gotten along without any of it. The stitches in his shoulder have been replaced with clean ones." She gives a tiny grimace "We couldn't find any trace of the bullets that might have even caused these wounds, and it's even more worrying that we have seen signs of removal. Your son must be amazing at removing bullets without proper medical assistance, or we might be dealing with the results of one of those dreaded Akuma attacks."

My blood runs cold.

My thoughts race in tandem with the beating of my heart. _How. Dare. They. They will not escape my wrath. I won't rest until they confront Ladybug and Cat Noir, to the death if needs be_ I seethe.

"Nurse?" my voice is as steady as the beeping of his heart monitor, yet still carrying its edge "I wish to have a moment alone. We can continue this conversation when visiting hours are over."

"As you wish" She exits silently, and I turn to Adrien.

 _There is nothing I can say to alleviate the weight of the guilt on my heart. What words can be spoken that should have been uttered years ago…?_

Resignation takes over, and I sigh deeply. The chair finds a new occupant as I sit in it.

 _One day, I will explain, my son. I will reveal everything when my plan comes to fruition. Your mother was the one who knew best how to reach out to you; I never thought for a second I would need to learn without her help._

Staring at the damage brought onto my innocent son brings bile to my mouth, and it takes me a moment before I can think clearly again.

 _I have work to do Adrien. You will see. Everyone will see and I will have the power to protect you._

Rising to my feet, I return to the stoic Gabriel Agreste the outside world adores and fears; my expression hardens to ice, sharp and cold. I take one last look at Adrien before I exit the room.

Surging towards the exit of the hospital, hallway after hallway passed, I reach the entrance. The kids are still waiting, and I address them only briefly

"Go home, visiting hours are over. Tomorrow is a new day to pester him." They're too befuddled to respond and I exit the hospital, find Natalie awaiting by the car with Gorilla.

"It's time to go home. We will come back tomorrow, and you both may visit him, as I'm sure you wish to."

* * *

 **Adrien's POV:**

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

 _My alarm? Wasn't I just bleeding out or…why am I in a bed and not in hell or something._ My eyes hurt to open, but thankfully whatever lights are on are dimmed. _A hospital room by the looks of it._ _The needle in my arm hooked to the IV is telling of that_.

I glance down at my hand. _My miraculous is…_ _**Miraculously**_ _safe_. I chuckle at the thought, and pain shoots through my chest. Broken ribs, duh. Looking around, I notice the clock, which says 11:13 pm. Visiting hours are over, not that anyone would know I'm here yet.

I have no doubt Chloe will break a few new ribs tomorrow or the day after with her bear hug. With nothing else to do, I lay back down and try to drift off to sleep, hoping tomorrow I might find some answers from the news about the akumatized victims, and… her.

* * *

 **Reviews, Follows and Favorites would be much appreciated and we welcome all constructive criticism!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! When does life not kick anyone's butt? So I am writing to you all today to let you know that I have decided to rewrite this whole story! my "friend" and I had a falling out, but also I have been rereading it, and I just don't seem satisfied with it anymore. Maybe it's because I have been taking English classes to help with my writing but It will still be the same plot line; grammar and punctuation issues will be fixed, some name changes, some chapters may have big changes, others may have little changes and anything else I see or find along the way!

So I want you guys to be the judges of how I rewrite and upload.

Should I...

1) Delete this entire story and re upload it as I fix/rewrite each chapter

or

2) Delete it chapter by chapter and upload a new chapter in the old chapters place

Please let me know what you guys think! I am really excited to rework this piece.


End file.
